


What's Your User?

by antoniostark



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Bad Matchmaking, M/M, Other, Slow Build, obligatory group chat fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antoniostark/pseuds/antoniostark
Summary: cyrannosaurus-rex added scarytjguy to the conversationbufftheslayer: oh noOoOO he’s gonna torture us with raps





	1. Chapter 1

  **SATURDAY, 1:54 AM**

 

GHC <3

 

cyrannosaurus-rex: hey guys

 

cyrannosaurus-rex: what is ur opinion on the musical stylings of ABBA

 

bufftheslayer: cyrus it’s 2 am

 

cyrannosaurus-rex: but u answered 

 

bufftheslayer: .

 

cyrannosaurus-rex: don’t “.” me u know how I feel about that :’(

 

cyrannosaurus-rex: anyway mamma mia is a topic now too. discuss 

 

andyeet: I listen to abba religiously cyrus I thought this was common knowledge 

 

andyeet: but why are you guys texting the chat

 

andyeet: it’s 2 am

 

bufftheslayer: great now look what you’ve done cyrus 

 

bufftheslayer: she won’t get her beauty sleep

 

bufftheslayer: not that she needs it <3

 

andyeet: I’m blushing thank u buffy 

 

cyrannosaurus-rex: that was so beautiful I think I just shed a tear 

 

bufftheslayer: ok goodnight 

 

bufftheslayer: I need my sleep or else I can’t crush my enemies

 

cyrannosaurus-rex: I was about to pass out honestly but my last thought was ABBA 

 

andyeet: everyone’s last thought should be ABBA

 

bufftheslayer: that sounds a little morbid 

 

**SUNDAY, 10:37 AM**

 

GHC <3

 

andyeet: guys? someone named amkippen added me? is that tj?

 

**SUNDAY, 11:12 AM**

 

GHC <3

 

cyrannosaurus-rex: no tj’s user is scarytjguy

 

cyrannosaurus-rex: it’s an inside joke.

 

bufftheslayer: o tj is on here

 

bufftheslayer: might as well add him now that we’re cool or whatever 

 

andyeet: YOUGUYS ARE COOL!!??

 

bufftheslayer: oh yeah it was a whole Thing

 

bufftheslayer: cyrus and tj ambushed me to play basketball, I beat tj, and he apologized in a rap 

 

bufftheslayer: that rap was… something but it was about me so valid 

 

cyrannosaurus-rex: I thought it was nice!!! :D

 

bufftheslayer: of course u did

 

andyeet: WHO IS AMKIPPEN

 

andyeet: does tj have two accounts or something cyrus 

 

cyrannosaurus-rex: not that I know of? uh

 

cyrannosaurus-rex: I can add him real quick to the chat to ask …. buffy is that ok

 

bufftheslayer: yah I said we’re cool I keep my word 

 

_ cyrannosaurus-rex added scarytjguy to the conversation _

 

bufftheslayer: oh noOoOO he’s gonna torture us with raps 

 

cyrannosaurus-rex: hahahahahah very funny 

 

andyeet: tj if ur reading this do u know who amkippen is because  _ KIPPEN _

 

scarytjguy: cyrus? 

 

cyrannosaurus-rex: no I’m cyrus 

 

scarytjguy: no lolol I meant why am I here 

 

scarytjguy: and is andyeet andi 

 

scarytjguy: I can tell buffy is bufftheslayer 

 

bufftheslayer: my brand 

 

cyrannosaurus-rex: OH! yeah that’s andi get it 

 

andyeet: anDEE -> anDYEET 

 

scarytjguy: oh lmao ok

 

scarytjguy: amkippen is my sister why 

 

andyeet: she added me then! 

 

andyeet: I didn’t know u had a sister 

 

cyrannosaurus-rex: me neither 

 

scarytjguy: she’s older by a year she goes to grant 

 

scarytjguy: her name’s amber 

 

andyeet: .

 

bufftheslayer: .

 

cyrannosaurus-rex: . 

 

cyrannosaurus-rex: W H AT

 

andyeet: WHAT OH MY GOD 

 

bufftheslayer: THAT KIND OF MAKES SENSE LMFAOO 

 

andyeet: amber added me? omg 

 

cyrannosaurus-rex: that makes sense she’s trying to be nicer 

 

andyeet: she is? 

 

cyrannosaurus-rex: I’m good with kippens I guess

 

scarytjguy: I told her to add cyrus first and I think u probably came up as a suggestion 

 

scarytjguy: I thought it’d be nice if she could have someone to text 

 

scarytjguy: she’s a bit much sometimes but I was the same 

 

scarytjguy: I think she needs some good friends DO NOT TELL HER I SAID THAT 

 

scarytjguy: u guys are nice people 

 

bufftheslayer: hm.. u are correct… 

 

andyeet: that’s sweet tj 

 

cyrannosaurus-rex: WAIT ONCE SECOND

 

cyrannosaurus-rex: ONE****

 

_ cyrannosaurus-rex named the conversation ghc and tj _

 

bufftheslayer: wait lmaoo

 

_ bufftheslayer named the conversation ghc and a rapper _

 

andyeet: SKSKSJDDJ

 

scarytjguy: I don’t take offense to that actually

 

andyeet: can u guys add jonah he won’t have wifi for a couple days but he said to add him @discheadd

 

bufftheslayer: he called me and cyrus discheads once I almost threw hands 

 

scarytjguy: dickheads

 

cyrannosaurus-rex: yes exactly it’s a risky nickname

 

bufftheslayer: jonah almost lost his life that day 

 

andyeet: okie dokie I gotta go help bex with laundry don’t gossip about me x

 

scarytjguy: f

 

bufftheslayer: andi’s gone ok we all agree she’s wonderful right 

 

andyeet: :o gOSSIP! 

 

**SUNDAY, 11:46 AM**

 

bgc (bad girls chat)

 

andyeet: buffy 

 

andyeet: hey buffyyyy 

 

bufftheslayer: why do I feel like we’re whispering

 

bufftheslayer: I thought u had laundry to do 

 

andyeet: no I do but

 

andyeet: what did u mean when u said “of course u did” about cyrus 

 

bufftheslayer: nothing?

 

bufftheslayer: cyrus has been friends with tj longer than me and he probably just said the rap was good because he’s a Good Friend™️ . biased smh 

 

andyeet: ohh

 

andyeet: so u don’t think,,, cyrus likes him or something 

 

bufftheslayer: that didn’t . cross my mind 

 

bufftheslayer: oh damn I don’t think so? honestly maybe if tj wasn’t such a stereotypical Straight Boy I could see HIM liking cyrus tbh..

 

andyeet: OH WORD? 

 

bufftheslayer: oh god my eyes are open tj was too much of a butthead for me to see clearly before 

 

bufftheslayer: he acts a little differently around him

 

bufftheslayer: YOU KNOW WHAT 

 

bufftheslayer: cyrus  _ IS _ over jonah

 

andyeet: yeah he told me 

 

andyeet: we both are haha!

 

bufftheslayer: what 

 

andyeet: jonah and I agreed to just be friends 

 

andyeet: not because of camp but just because it doesn’t FEEL right 

 

andyeet: he told me about his anxiety I will still be there for him but it’s not working out between us 

 

bufftheslayer: oh 

 

andyeet: we’re ok tho I just don’t like any boy right now I think. jonah is great I'm glad we’re still friends 

 

andyeet: I hope he’s living his best life at camp 

 

andyeet: I gotta do laundry for real! love ya

 

bufftheslayer: love u too 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not much of a writer, but I did my best!!! please comment if there's a mistake in the timestamps or spelling, I had two friends read it over (they read a disney channel fic for me I love them) but nonetheless.
> 
> I will update when I can!!! I have other chapters done I just need to go over them. also sorry if this first chapter is short lol
> 
> u can follow me on tumblr @cyrushgoodman or @gaystarks (hi if u came from tumblr)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> andyeet: no tater theater today I am devastated 
> 
> cyrannosaurus-rex: and you guys call ME dramatic

**SUNDAY, 3:27 PM**

 

scarytjguy + cyrannosaurus-rex 

 

scarytjguy: hey cyrus? 

 

cyrannosaurus-rex: what’s up

 

scarytjguy: it’s cool that amber added u guys right?

 

cyrannosaurus-rex: well for me yeah. I think people deserve second chances 

 

cyrannosaurus-rex: I can’t speak for them but I just hope andi and buffy do too

 

scarytjguy: yeah I understand 

 

scarytjguy: anyway are u busy tomorrow?

 

scarytjguy: I thought we could try to do things off your list 

 

scarytjguy: I mean if you’d like 

 

cyrannosaurus-rex: really? :D I thought you’d think it was pathetic 

 

scarytjguy: I don’t think your pathetic in any way 

 

scarytjguy: you’re* 

 

cyrannosaurus-rex: thank u :))) 

 

cyrannosaurus-rex: how would we pick which one to do? the list is in numerical order but we CAN do alphabetical or we list them from hardest to easiest

 

scarytjguy: how about we just pick randomly

 

scarytjguy: whatever feels right at the time

 

cyrannosaurus-rex: oh I didn’t think of that!!! 

 

scarytjguy: less stress, and we can focus on having fun 

 

scarytjguy: and you would’ve spent so much time figuring out how to start that we would never get around to doing it 

 

cyrannosaurus-rex: ok drag me 

 

scarytjguy: I mean it in the best way possible! 

 

cyrannosaurus-rex: no organization let’s go buck WILD

 

scarytjguy: how about we do “learn basketball” it seems pretty recent on there

 

scarytjguy: I assume u meant learn how to play lolol

 

cyrannosaurus-rex: I added it after buffy wanted to join the team I don’t understand that game at all

 

cyrannosaurus-rex: I spent an hour in a gym with her once and I didn’t make a single shot

 

scarytjguy: that’s understandable you’ve never played 

 

scarytjguy: it’s settled we’re playing bball 

 

cyrannosaurus-rex: please bring a first aid kit as a precaution 

 

scarytjguy: if it makes u feel better yes but I won’t let you get hurt 

 

**SUNDAY, 4:12 PM**

 

bgc (bad girls chat) 

 

bufftheslayer: so what are we going to do about our dearest cyrus

 

bufftheslayer: and tj 

 

andyeet: I’ve been thinking about it all afternoon

 

andyeet: I don’t want to meddle much? If they do kind of like each other I just want to give them a push 

 

bufftheslayer: cyrus needs a very big push he’ll just squash his feelings 

 

andyeet: we need to gather more data

 

andyeet: if anything goes wrong because we jumped to conclusions I will hate myself

 

bufftheslayer: if anything goes wrong I will have no choice but to murder tj

 

andyeet: but what if it isn’t his fault

 

bufftheslayer: I will somehow blame him

 

andyeet: no murder 

 

bufftheslayer: a broken arm

 

andyeet: no bodily harm to anyone

 

bufftheslayer: a broken spirit 

 

andyeet: buffy 

 

andyeet: no harm will come to tj 

 

bufftheslayer: I guess

 

andyeet: how about we just see if they want to go to the spoon tomorrow

 

andyeet: our third eye is open so we can like analyze their actions 

 

bufftheslayer: andi you truly are so smart 

 

**MONDAY, 2:32 PM**

 

ghc and a rapper

 

andyeet: heyyyy are u guys busy right now?? 

 

bufftheslayer: by u guys she means you two I already confirmed I am not 

 

andyeet: I’m at the spoon wanna hang 

 

andyeet: tj amber is here  

 

bufftheslayer: once I arrive we will make a conscious effort to talk to her 

 

scarytjguy: :) that means a lot 

 

scarytjguy: me and cyrus are busy tho 

 

cyrannosaurus-rex: we had plans sorry !!! maybe later? 

 

andyeet: ok that’s ok 

 

bufftheslayer: perfectly fine I’ll enjoy my baby taters without YOU

 

andyeet: no tater theater today I am devastated 

 

cyrannosaurus-rex: and you guys call ME dramatic 

 

**MONDAY, 2:40 PM**

 

bgc (bad girls chat)

 

bufftheslayer: THEYRE HANGING OUT “WE HAD PLANS” WHA THEBFBD 

 

bufftheslayer: ANDI THEY!!!!

 

andyeet: HANGING OUT AS PALS?THAT LIKE EACH OTHER? 

 

bufftheslayer: oh my god what if they’re already dating

 

bufftheslayer: cyrus wouldn’t just DATE tj without telling me right 

 

bufftheslayer: I mean we’re cool but he JUST apologized

 

andyeet: he’s quick

 

andyeet: i’m KIDDING I don’t think they’re dating though 

 

bufftheslayer: no no you’re right they’re not dating if anything they’re in the crush stage  

 

andyeet: we need to ANALYZE more… maybe amber knows something? 

 

bufftheslayer: I’m almost at the spoon order me something so I have energy to thoroughly process everything

 

**MONDAY, 4:19 PM**

 

FBI team

 

_ bufftheslayer added amkippen to the conversation _

 

andyeet: amber I know we are barely acquaintances and have had tension I am willing to put that aside for a greater good

 

bufftheslayer: we believe we have a common interest

 

bufftheslayer: we can sort our relationship out as well if u would like 

 

amkippen: buffy? andi?

 

amkippen: hi 

 

amkippen: what about?

 

andyeet: tj

 

bufftheslayer: cyrus 

 

amkippen: yeah they’re friends right? tj is happy 

 

amkippen: like annoyingly so  

 

bufftheslayer: does tj talk about cyrus often 

 

amkippen: sometimes

 

amkippen: he’s my brother we gossip and talk about our day and stuff 

 

amkippen: why 

 

andyeet: I think tj is fond of cyrus don’t you?

 

amkippen: yeah I’m glad he has a good friend 

 

bufftheslayer: ok I’m going to get to the point 

 

bufftheslayer: so we sort of think tj likes cyrus and possibly vice versa if u feel weird about it that’s too bad and i’m not assuming tj’s sexuality but I’ve seen how he acts around him and maybe he likes cyrus but maybe he’s just a really good friend who knows? 

 

bufftheslayer: that was a long run on sentence 

 

andyeet: we just would like ur input. u know tj better than us

 

amkippen: it’s really not my place to say if tj is gay, and anyways I don’t know anything. like i do know tj personally lol but all I know is cyrus is a good friend to him and tj likes hanging out with him

 

amkippen: also. I’m not homophobic ha it would be hypocritical 

 

andyeet: oh!

 

bufftheslayer: well that’s great! u learn something everyday huh

 

amkippen: look I’ll observe them more they come to the spoon a lot 

 

amkippen: if u guys are right it’ll be good for tj!! I love a good love story 

 

amkippen: I think he knows about me but we’ve never discussed it directly 

 

andyeet: can the three of us meet up at the spoon tomorrow?

 

andyeet: amber I think we could be a powerful trio if ur in

 

bufftheslayer: yeah, ur pretty cool 

 

amkippen: really? thank you guys <3

 

**MONDAY, 4:27 PM**

 

andyeet + amkippen 

 

amkippen: andi? 

 

amkippen: I’m really sorry for how I’ve treated u in the past  

 

amkippen: I can be difficult and I never really truly apologized. I would really like to be friends ?

 

amkippen: you’re a good person and I shouldn’t have let jonah cloud my feelings 

 

andyeet: it’s ok! I know how that feels 

 

andyeet: and yeah, we can be friends! you’re a good person too don’t underestimate yourself. I appreciate the apology, I’m sorry about how I retaliated to u before

 

andyeet: I shouldn’t have fought fire with fire 

 

amkippen: it’s understandable tho I was really messed up to u

 

amkippen: I would just like to mention that I love ur user mine is pretty boring because I wanted people to know who I was

 

andyeet: fjnrdke we didn’t know that u and tj were siblings so we were all like ?? who is this kippen 

 

amkippen: I swear no one ever knows it’s HILARIOUS 

 

**MONDAY, 5:12 PM**

 

scarytjguy + cyrannosaurus-rex

 

scarytjguy: I had a fun time today 

 

cyrannosaurus-rex: yeah me too!! I didn’t think learning how to play basketball would be fun 

 

scarytjguy: I’m offended to my core I make everything fun 

 

scarytjguy: basketball is fun regardless 

 

scarytjguy: this is unforgivable 

 

cyrannosaurus-rex: ok mr sports guy I barely tolerate pe 

 

cyrannosaurus-rex: you made it fun 

 

cyrannosaurus-rex: also that’s another thing off my list!! I’m going to be a new and improved man after this summer

 

scarytjguy: u don’t need improvement you’re great already 

 

cyrannosaurus-rex: I’m really touched but you’re blind to the truth thomas jefferson kippen

 

scarytjguy: are u going to keep calling me random names that start with t and j

 

cyrannosaurus-rex: yes.

 

cyrannosaurus-rex: tim jimothy kippen

 

scarytjguy: that’s my name you got it 

 

cyrannosaurus-rex: one day I will get your name and you will be so shocked 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> late night update... please enjoy this
> 
> please comment if you see an error with the timestamps or spelling! a few friends read it but regardless


End file.
